Wing's Return
by Nightwing-Reborn
Summary: AU. After a mission gone wrong the team blames Nightwing for Artemis' coma. He decides its best for everyone for him to just leave. Three years later he shows up to help them in a fight. Will they forgive him? Can he rebuild his friendships? FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-MADE. Future NightArt/Traught Pairing, Rated M in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my second attempt at writing the first chapter of my first fanfiction ever so it might be bad or it might be good. Please review so I can tell whether I should continue the story or not! Please be Honest.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **I do not own Young Justice or its characters.**

 _ **3 years ago...**_

 _"SO YOU JUST DON'T TRUST US THAT'S IT?" Yelled a pissed off lagoon boy._

 _Nightwing turned to face everyone. "No it's more complicated than you think." He tried to tell them._

 _Miss Martian said in a loud tone. "What's complicated Nightwing? you don't tell us that one of our best friends isn't actually dead and she has been undercover with our other friend who supposedly killed her, make us suffer thinking that we'd never see her again?!"_

 _"I did the only reasonable thing available at the time, as the team's leader I had to choose the best option..."_

 _"Well maybe you shouldn't be leader" Conner interrupted._

 _Nightwing looked around at the team. He could tell many agreed with Conner. The only people who seemed to be on his side were Robin and Kaldur._

 _Nightwing looked up at the ceiling, he knew there was only one end to this. "As from this moment forward I resign my position as team leader and team member"_

 _"Wing don't" Robin pleaded just to get a 'bat' glare._

 _"Effective immediately" Dick finished. He walked down the hall to the infirmary._

 _There's two more people I need to see before I go. He thought to himself._

 _He walked up to a room door. "This is not going to be fun." He said to himself._

 _He knocked and said "Wally its..." He hit the opposite wall with the wind knocked out of him. He coughed and looked up. Walt was there with tears at the edge of his eyes._

 _"How dare you come here... After I told you not to involve her, but you did anyways. AND NOW ARTEMIS IS IN A COMA! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Wally yelled._

 _In a split second Wally zoomed forward and threw punch after punch after punch. Nightwing didn't move. He knew he deserved it. Wally was right._

 _His vision started to darken when he heard a voice. He heard the voice again. Someone kneeled in front of him. Then the darkness consumed him._

 _Later when Black Canary went to check on him in the infirmary all she could find was a batarang. Making a sigh, she left the room thinking of how to explain this to Batman._

 **Present Time…**

" _Team Retreat! we cannot win this fight"_ Kaldur said over the mind link. They were fighting a hard battle. The team retreated to corner of the warehouse. They were surrounded. Up against them were Sports Master, Deathstroke, Joker, and Bane (The version of Bane where he uses the venom to get his superhuman strength). Superboy, Artemis, Wally, M'gann, Robin (Tim), and Batgirl stood beside Aqualad.

Joker stepped forward. "Looky here. The B team. Does bats really think that you kiddies can win? If it were just against me you could win, but not when you're up against us." He gestured towards the other criminals. "So why don't you just give up and I'll make it worth your while?"

Robin stepped forward and pointed at Joker "Joker you don't scare me. I've fought you before and so has Batgirl. We can take you."

"Oh really? Well Boy Blunder number 3. Last time i've checked those fights were usually with Bats. Bats ain't here now. But let me ask you this? Who was better? You or Birdy number 2? He fought me, look what happened to him. So the question now is… do you want to meet my crowbar?"

 **REVIEW AND I WILL MAKE CHAPTER 2! TELL ME HOW I DID!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is the second chapter! I got some reviews that said that I suck and never write stories again but I don't care what they think it's my story. If You haven't read the first chapter which I re-made go read it now! Thanks for the people who told me how I could improve! Here it is.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **I do not own Young Justice or its characters.**

"Oh really? Well Boy Blunder number 3. Last time i've checked those fights were usually with Bats. Bats ain't here now. But let me ask you this? Who was better? You or Birdy number 2? He fought me, look what happened to him. So the question now is… do you want to meet my crowbar?"

Tim backed off. It would be bad to get overconfident. He thought mentally. " _Aqualad he's right we can't win. Not with how we've been fighting thus far. We need to rethink our strategy."_

Looking at the team Tim could see they were tired. They needed to end this fast.

The Atlantean's voice went over the mind link. " _You and Batgirl are the strategists here. Find a way to take them down."_

Robin glanced at Batgirl and they silently communicating the way that all of the Bats do. " _Supes put Bane in his place. Aqualad, Miss Martian, you've got Sportsmaster. Artemis, Kid, go for Deathstroke. Batgirl and I will handle the Joker. When you win your fight secure them, and go help a different team. They've gotten significantly stronger than our last encounters with them, they also have been working together instead of solo, do not underestimate them."_

Aqualad looked at the team. "Go!"

With a yell superboy leaped towards Bane. Kid Flash sped off. Artemis jumped onto a crate and started unleashing arrows. Miss Martian levitated off the ground and used her telekinesis to launch objects towards Sports Master. Aqualad Charged forming swords with his water-bearers. Robin extended his staff and ran for the advancing Joker. Batgirl threw some batarangs.

The fight had begun.

Tim flipped around the Joker. Seeing an opening he swung his staff. It hit his arm but not doing much. All it did was make him drop his crowbar.

The Joker looked up. "Bird now why did you go and do that?" and with that he pulled out a knife. A big knife.

Batgirl came running in and landed a kick to Joker's chest sending him flying a few yards away. She walked towards him pulling out handcuffs. "Robin I don't know what your talking about that was ea-"

A buzzing noise was heard as Batgirl went to her knees and later unconscious and onto the ground. Behind her Joker was laughing hysterically with a taser in his hand.

"Well Birdy it's you and me now!" The Joker said Charging with his newly reacquired crowbar.

Robin backed up blocking the Jokers swings. Ducking under the Joker's crowbar, Robin smacked his staff against the Joker's calf forcing him to his knees. But a lucky and unexpected swing of the Joker's crowbar sent Robin flying back into some crates near Batgirl.

Robin was woozy and couldn't see clearly. He felt like lying down and taking a nap. A fuzzy figure stepped between him and the Joker.

"Now Rob what would Bats say if he saw you sleeping on the job? Now when I was Robin…" The figure stood defensively facing the Joker. "I kicked Clown ass!" With that he charged.

Dick was pissed. He had been having a good day. His Protection Agency he was starting up was booming. Especially in a city like Bludhaven. Then his informant told him about a gathering of Gotham criminals. Which after a quick ride on his Motorcycle got him here. Watching his successor get nailed by a crowbar.

"Well isn't it the old Boy Blunder! Where ya been? Oh who cares more fun for me!" The Joker smiled as Nightwing Approached.

Dick went offensive, taking his escrima sticks with speed that would make wally jealous and swung attack after attack at the Joker. He hit his ribs, spun to the side avoiding the crowbar, landing another hit to Joker's thigh, and while doing so pulled up on his stick bringing the joker's leg up with it sending him to the floor.

He knocked out the joker with a swift punch to the face. He then Proceeded to cuff him. Hearing a grunt he looked to see Tim standing up, staring with a questioning look.

"Well talk later, check on Batgirl, I'll help the others." Nightwing Disappeared to rejoin the fight.

From atop his perch Dick saw everything. A unconscious Bane was lying on the ground around a bunch of craters. Superboy was attacking Sportsmaster who had managed to weaken both Aqualad and Miss Martian using an incendiary grenade. He also saw Kid Flash on the ground unconscious. But with no one threatening him he turned towards Artemis, Who was holding off Deathstroke. There was a broken bow tossed to the side.

Deathstroke had her cornered he took out throwing knifes. With amazing accuracy he threw them at Artemis who prepared herself to for the onslaught. But nothing came. There were several "Clangs" heard and on the ground were the throwing knifes and a couple batarangs.

Nightwing standing to the side of Artemis. He was breathing hard, he had to move fast to get there and deflect the knifes. "Slade"

"Nightwing" was the only response.

Deathstroke smirked. _Lets see if he's paying attention._ He thought. Taking out four knifes exactly he launched them at Artemis.

Nightwing launched three batarangs and reached for a fourth. " _Crap!"_ He was out of batarangs, and out of time. He launched himself in front of the knife feeling it into his shoulder. He went to his knees clenching his teeth in pain.

Deathstroke ran closer to the two Heros and pulled his pistol. "You move, you die."

 **IM NOT TOO GOOD AT FIGHT SCENES BUT REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys don't worry I have been busy lately and the next chapter will be up soon with an explanation check in tomorrow it will most likely be up!


	4. Chapter 4

****Third chapter is here! It's been quite a while and i almost gave up on this story and was planning on writing another but then i happened to check up on this story and I read a comment made by AlexZapol which has inspired me to continue this story, so this chapter is made for AlexZapol. Enjoy!****

 ** ***DISCLAIMER*****

 ** **I do not own Young Justice or its characters.****

 **Nightwing launched three batarangs and reached for a fourth.** **"** ** _Crap!"_** **He was out of batarangs, and out of time. He launched himself in front of the knife feeling it into his shoulder. He went to his knees clenching his teeth in pain.**

 **Deathstroke ran closer to the two Heros and pulled his pistol. "You move, you die."**

 **Deathstroke stood a couple yards away from Nightwing, who was on his knees between him and Artemis. Dick had to think fast. Luckily, Robin was sneaking up behind deathstroke. With a yell Robin charged Deathstroke.**

 **Reacting fast Deathstroke whipped around grabbing the much smaller boy. He threw Robin to the side and raised his gun.**

 **Acting as fast as he could, Nightwing ran at Deathstroke. He was a few yards away when a shot rang off. Nightwing using all his strength punched Deathstroke.**

 **Slade was forced back from the punch. Out of nowhere Superboy landed behind him, yelled and hit him into a pole, knocking him unconscious.**

 **Nightwing looked at Superboy, who grunted and walked towards where Miss Martian and Aqualad were.**

 **"** **Good to see you too." Dick said sarcastically. He took gauze and put it in his mouth. He grabbed the handle of the knife, which was deep in his shoulder. Counting mentally he quickly yanked out the knife. Muffling a scream.**

 **Dick then took out a Epipen looking device, popped the cap and injected himself. He looked at his stomach. His left hand was applying pressure to his other wound. The injection was to relieve him of the pain of the gunshot wound. It was temporary but he had to check on the team.**

 **He quickly wrapped gauze around his stomach and shoulder. Nightwing stood up and with a limp walked up to Robin and the newly awakened Batgirl. They both stared at him.**

 **"** **Batgirl, Robin, contact the league tell them the threat has been dealt with but the majority of the team is down and will need assistance." Turning he moved towards Artemis. "Mis, being a hero doesn't mean you sit on the ground while your friends get hit with knifes."**

 **Artemis had watched the whole fight. But she was too shocked. "Nightwing?"**

 **"** **Who else is a rich badass that does flips, and fights with electric sticks?" He asked laughing. As Dick got closer he saw the cut on her leg. Pulling the last of his gauze he got down and wrapped her leg.**

 **Just as he finished Artemis lunged forward and gave him a hug. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you since…"**

 **"** ** _The coma"_** **Nightwing thought. "I've been here and there. Now i'm set up in Bludhaven." Dick pressed a button on his gauntlet, and his motorcycle rolled up.**

 **Artemis looked up at Dick and smiled. Her friend was back. For how long she didn't know, but she sure as hell wouldn't let him disappear again. "Dick what are you doing?"**

 **"** **Leaving, I didn't really leave bruce on good terms either. It'd be better if I wasn't here when he arrived." He turned to move towards his motorcycle. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his.**

 **Slowly turning he said "Mis I need to…"**

 **"** **Leave us again?" She cut in. "Dick we… I need you again, me and you were the only non supered people on the team. Since I broke up with Wally it's been lonely. The team isn't what it was before. They're more reckless, making more mistakes, we're falling apart Dick we need your help. Other than Wally i'm the only one who isn't part of the bat family you have told your identity to. You said that you could trust me. So trust me now."**

 **His hands formed fists. "Mis, everybody on this team hates me, dammit Bruce bassically fired me, Again! He even changed the access codes to the batcave! You may not think its that bad but no, he even had the nerve to try to take Nightwing from me! He disapproved of me leaving the team he tried to take it from me just like he when I was Robin!"**

 **Dick could see Artemis about to say something, but her eyes looked behind him. Somehow he just knew. He said with no emotion. "Batman."**

 **Dick turned around to see the entire justice league standing behind him. Some were guarding the criminals. The rest along with young justice, we're watching the exchange.**

 **Batman spoke again "I see that the team had to save you… but that's what you get for going solo. I told you you wouldn't be able to…"**

 **Dick was fuming. "Ya Bats, World's Greatest Detective, Dark Knight, whatever. If I could never make it going solo, don't you think I would be dead by now? I needed to be saved by the team, hell I got here during the fight. Bludhaven is just as worse as Gotham, and have you seen the crime rates? Better than Gotham's I bet."**

 **After a pause Dick continued. "So go ahead and stand there and hate me, but don't you dare talk as if I'm some wannabe in a costume. I am a hero. I am Nightwing. Don't act as if you can control me."**

 **With that Dick turned around and walked away. Most people cleared out after batman stormed out. That left Artemis, Green Arrow who was helping Artemis stand, and Canary who was talking to Dick.**

 **In a hushed tone Dick spoke to Black Canary. "Something's going on Canary, Something bad. I don't have many details yet, but you need to prepare the league if I can't contain it or something happens to me. In that event take a look at this."**

 **Dick handed her a thumb drive. To which she nodded and slipped it in her pocket. Artemis approached the two with the help of Green Arrow both unaware of the exchange. Dick turned to her.**

 **"** **Nice seeing you Mis but I do really have to go." he said sadly.**

 **Artemis replied "Wing you just got back, what about the team?"**

 **Dick was on his Motorcycle now and turned towards her with a cheesy smile. "Hey don't worry i'm always just a cry for help away. If you're ever in Bludhaven look me up."**

 **He sped away. With one thought at the front of his mind, that he couldn't seem to stop thinking about. Old feelings were coming back, he knew that he should ignore them. He still just couldnt shake the fact.**

 **She broke up with Wally.**

 ** **DID YOU LIKE THAT? HOWS THAT FOR A CHAPTER? REVIEW AND I'LL MAKE ANOTHER! AlexZapol YOU BETTER REVIEW SO I KNOW IF I MET YOU EXPECTATIONS!****


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! GIVE ME FEEDBACK! (REVIEW)**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!**

It had been a week since Dick had saved the team. He hadn't seen any of the team since, but he didn't expect that to last long.

He had been onto something. There had been rumors, There was something big happening. The enemies that he and the team had fought, were just to distract him. Nightwing is the only hero based in Bludhaven. Surprisingly people still think that Dick can't handle himself without the bat.

" _Tell that to the 3 years i've been solo."_ he thought.

His informants have found out that there have been an increase of criminals arriving in Bludhaven. There are whispers of whose organizing them. Dick hasn't been able to confirm who that is anyway. Which is why one of his informants contacting him saying he figured out the Who and what of the plan, has him speeding down the streets in the pouring rain.

He parked a block away from the meeting place.

Discreetly he grapples up to the roof. After checking out the place, Dick dressed as Nightwing walks into the center of the warehouse. Standing there is with his back to him is Dick's informant.

"Talk." Dick said.

The man jumped. He backed up a little before looking toward Nightwing. "Nightwing! I figured it out! It's Luthor! You got to stop him! We're all doomed!" The man kept rambling on.

"Hold on, what's he doing?" Dick asked.

"He found something, an advanced artificial intelligence, it's been analyzing all of you heroes battles. He is making…" A loud bang interrupted the man followed by a splatter of blood.

The man fell into Nightwing's arms bleeding out. He managed to say a final word "Run".

Nightwing heard the sound of someone landing on the concrete floor. Then a man walked out of the shadows, followed by two others. Dick sat there staring back at Green Arrow, Black Canary, and himself.

"Such a shame, he wouldn't have had to die if he had just kept his mouth shut." Said the Nightwing imposter.

Dick simply said "what are you?"

He didn't get a reply. The three people ran at full speed towards Dick who switched into his battle stance. Green Arrow shot off a few arrows forcing dick onto the defensive, having to flip to avoid them. As he finished his flips he looked up only to get punched in the gut by Black Canary. He recovered and surged electricity through his escrima stick, and hit her in a wide swing to the arm. She fell to the ground incapacitated.

An arrow ripped through the left arm of his uniform. He turned towards where the arrow came from only to get hit by his doppelganger's escrima stick. Blood started to flow from his nose as he fought off the other Nightwing.

Every move Dick made was countered perfectly, exactly how Dick would have countered it. His informants words rang through his head as he figured it out. Luthor had an AI. His iformat told him it had been analyzing heroes. This must be a cyborg, robot, clone, or something. This AI must have analyzed all of Dick's fights and uploaded it into this thing standing in front of him.

After flipping to avoid another arrow Dick realized something else. If this was a robot cyborg or something similar, there was no way to defeat it. It would keep countering his moves until Dick was out of energy and mess up. This was a no win situation. Unless Dick did something unexpected.

The real Nightwing flipped away and threw a smoke pellet at the other Nighting. This gave dick enough time to charge at the fake Green Arrow. Once reaching him Dick fought as he never fought before. He managed to Incapacitate him like he had done with Black canary.

Dick quickly picked up Green Arrow's bow and took out a random arrow. He shot and missed. The arrow exploded at the other end of the warehouse. He shot again hitting the other Nightwing who then got encased in hardened foam. As he went to finish it an ear splitting noise rang out. Black canary was back.

Dick was forced to his knees in pain, unable to resist the noise. The Nightwing imposter broke free and dashed towards Dick unaffected by the noise. He began a barrage of swings, kicks, and punches at the undefended Dick. Dick hit the ground bleeding from his nose, and even coughing up blood.

The Nightwing put his right knee on Dicks back, lifted Dicks left arm, and punched Dicks elbow successfully shattering the bone.

As Dick started to lose consciousness from the pain he heard one thing.

"I am the New Nightwing".


End file.
